The invention relates to the general field of clear and pigmented coatings applied to human nails. In particular, the invention relates to nail polish compositions that are water-based and substantially non-flammable and non-toxic. More particularly the present invention relates to nail polish compositions and kits formed therefrom.
Nail polishes (including clear base and top coats), lacquers and enamels comprise a class of products regularly used by modern women as part of their beauty care regimen and particularly to enhance their nails or protect their nails from everyday conditions and stresses. Typically, the process of applying nail polish includes application of three to four layers of coatings, each of which is allowed to dry. For example, one may first apply a layer of clear base coat followed by two layers of color enamel and, finally, a layer of clear top coat for gloss and protection. Commercially-available nail polishes employ a plurality of volatile organic elements compounds such as butyl acetate, toluene, nitrocellulose, an amyl-sulfonamide formaldehyde resin and isopropyl alcohol as a non-aqueous solvent base. These compounds are readily combustible and highly toxic, thereby rendering non-aqueous nail polishes hazardous to humans and to the environment and require long drying times due to the slow evaporating solvents used in the formulations.
The unavailability of a less toxic, non-inflammable alternative to traditional nail polishes is due at least in part to the difficulty of maintaining the quality of appearance as well as the convenience offered by non-aqueous polishes. Traditional non-aqueous polish formulations are easily applied using a nylon brush and provide good, uniform coverage of the nail with rapid drying of each coat. Moreover, traditional polishes are abrasion-resistant.
There remains a need for nail polish formulations (including base, color, and top coats) that are substantially non-flammable and non-toxic while also offering uncompromised nail coverage, drying time, stability, and wearability. The nail polish should be readily applied by brush for ease of application and should be relatively quick to dry, provide good wear, adhesion and gloss.
Accordingly, aqueous nail polish formulations and a system of such nail polishes are provided that are substantially non-flammable and non-toxic while offering good nail coverage, wear-resistance, good wear adhesion, gloss and stability. Moreover, the present nail polish formulations are quick drying and may be applied to the nails using conventional nylon brushes. In sum, these formulations overcome the disadvantages of non-aqueous nail polishes while maintaining their quality of appearance and convenience of use.
The present system of aqueous nail coating compositions or polishes includes a base coat, a color coat, and a top coat formulation. The base coat formulation comprises aqueous emulsions of acrylic polymer and vinyl acetate/acrylic copolymer. The color coat formulation comprises an aqueous solution of polyurethane resin and a colorant in addition to aqueous emulsions of acrylic polymer and vinyl acetate/acrylic polymer. Finally, the top coat formulation comprises an aqueous emulsion of vinyl acetate/acrylic polymer and an aqueous solution of polyurethane resin. All of these materials are readily available commercially.
The present nail polish formulations offer an environmentally-friendly alternative to conventional non-aqueous nail polishes without an associated sacrifice in quality. Additionally, these formulations do not require the use of a highly toxic and highly flammable nail polish remover, but may be simply peeled off the nail. Therefore, the formulations of the present invention enable one to avoid the toxic fumes and potential fire hazard associated with both the application and the removal of non-aqueous nail polishes.